Fairy Spark First Performance
by Rinnegan Emi
Summary: Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Natsu are in a band called Fairy Spark. Nobody knows and Lucy's dad is coming to approve or disapprove. How will everyone react, and will Jude let them continue? The first story of a series and written. Enjoy!
1. First Performance

Gray was sitting at a table in the guild, tuning his guitar quietly. Members, silently watching him, murmured to themselves as looks of confusion crossed their faces.

He'd never been seen with a guitar, nor any form of musical instrument or equipment. It was fair for them to be watching, but he'd been tuning and placing instruments at the stage in the front of their large guild for about an hour. His mind screamed for them to stop.

He decided to voice his thoughts. "Stop staring, will yah?!" he yelled over his shoulder. He felt their now embarrassed and awkward gaze lift from his back and, he assumed, and on each other.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, Happy tagging along at the back, burst through the doors and rushed over to him.

Cana P.O.V.

I watched as Team Natsu had a hushed, panicky conversation, their huddle closer than usual. They had nervous, worried looks and tensed shoulder blades and hands.

They all visibly stiffened when Lucy mentioned, but I couldn't hear. I was lost in my thoughts, my booze barrel dropped on the floor. Tendrils leaked from the opening, but I didn't pay a drop of attention.

I finally snapped away from my trance, my throat aching for more alcohol. I picked up my booze, then brown wood filled my vision as I tipped the barrel.

No PO.V.

Team Natsu was tense, stiff, and panicked as they hurriedly talked. They were, unknowingly, in a band called Fairy Spark.

"My dad's coming now, I saw his carriage stop as we snuck away," Lucy said as Natsu and Erza gave confirmation with a nod.

"Then get up there, no vocal warm-ups today, Luce," Gray added as they took off up the stairs. Natsu picked up some drumsticks, sat down, and adjusted the bass drum.

Erza stretched her fingers as she set up her keyboard, sending a grateful wink to Gray when she saw the settings.

Lucy hurriedly placed the microphone on the stand, after explaining to Gray what song they were playing. It was _I kissed a girl_ by _Katy Perry._ She knew Gray was never on point with the song which is why they had never played.

A man with blonde hair and brown eyes sat in the front as his guards took the row beside him. His daughter, Lucy, was performing for him. He was excited, not that it showed.

Lucy opened her mouth as lyrics flowed out of her mouth, melting together smoothly. She kept her eyes closed afraid to look at her father.

Erza's fingers danced across the keys as a pinkie or index finger occasionally moved to correct tunes or pitch. Her knees bent and her body swayed to the music as it played and she got to the chorus, removing her hands and looking to the crowd. Her voice echoed through the room with Lucy's as she backed her up.

Natsu moved his arms to the beat, his hands dancing with sticks as his head bobbed viciously with the music. He found it easy to keep up, the song not that fast. But he knew Gray was playing the entire song, so something HAD to be going on.

Gray was keeping up, his arms and fingers aching with tiredness as they moved at the speed of light as he played, high guitar music echoing with power. He felt many gazes on him as he played, his tongue hanging out of his mouth repeatedly out of habit. He was having fun, playing right, and keeping up for once.

Lucy was swaying to the music, lips tipping upwards when she heard an amazing but slightly drowned out voice join hers. The crowd was cheering, and she loved how the song could barely be heard over the loud cheers of Fairy Tail.

The song ended, and she saw gazes land on Gray as she looked out. Her watch landed on the raven as he looked back, his fingers raw and arms limp, his hair drenched in sweat, eyes reflecting her proud look as she smiled.

She looked at Erza who was wiping her keys with a towel to avoid sweat dripping in. The blonde grinned and she grinned, nodding proudly.

She looked at Natsu who was hunched and sweaty but keeping his stupid, idiotic, toothy grin in place. He directed a proud look at her and then nodding with pride towards Gray who was putting away his bass. She sent a thumbs up and received it, still smiling.

Lucy looked at her dad, who was rising from his seat and marching towards. She was about to protest till a pair of strong but wilted arms wrapped her in an embrace. She returned it, grinning when she heard cheers.

"Brilliant. I love you." Jude Heartfilia said as he rested his chin on her head. Lucy returned the words as she hugged back.

"We were Fairy Spark, good night,

" Erza said for Lucy as they walked off and out. Natsu smiled brightly and widely at them.

"Gray..?" Natsu persuaded, giving him a suggestive look with a smirk. Gray groaned playfully, nodding slightly but forcefully as him and the rosette connected hands in midair.

They bit their thumbs _hard_ , wiping the blood on the other's forehead then licking it off. They took out a pocket knife, spun it 3 times, did a 360, then hit each other's knives as they put them back.

The girls watched in disgust and interest. "WHAT?!" they shouted, pinching and slapping themselves as the boys hugged at the end. Gray and Natsu chuckled, amusement showing in their eyes.

They all laughed as they lay in the grass, talking about the mission to Gray, who listened well and happily.

He was happy to be here with friends and a team and Fairy Tail. Fairy Spark. Cana. Gajeel. Makarov. Levy. Mira. Jet. Droy. Etcetera.

Team Natsu.


	2. Piano Plays

Gray sat on the seat in front of the piano. He took his left foot and held up a pedal while his right did the same motion.

Really he was tuning it for himself. But no one it. Yet.

LAKI POV

Was Gray tuning that piano? Who is it for? What's it for? Questions spun round in my head as I chewed a forkful of iceberg lettuce and buttermilk ranch.

Mira smiled at me, noticing my blank gaze. You know, she probably _deliberately_ put my favorite combo, cherry tomatoes, and black olives with extra Italian, into my salad out of pity.

Dang.

No POV

Team Natsu walked out from backstage. Now that the others noticed, they were wearing nice clothes.

Lucy had on a pink sweater, a white tank top showing from beneath. Her hair was styled much like a school girl's, two braids dangling from her head. Her white jeans and uggs were amazing.

Erza was, oddly, not wearing armor. She was in a light gray knee skirt, her dark purple halter top hugging her form. Her purple wedges were definitely tying up the outfit.

Natsu was sporting a white polo shirt, black jeans ruffled up a bit. His hair was styled to spike out sharper than usual, while his shoes were a white converse.

Gray was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, navy sweater thickly laying on top. His skinny jeans hugged his long, perfect legs and his dress shoes had slight heels.

They all looked very calm.

Wow. Calm.

The music sounded from the piano, and, to which the guild was shocked, it was made by Gray. His slim, calloused fingers slipped and slid on the ivory keys.

 _[Natsu:]_

 _All I am is a man_

 _I want the world in my hands_

 _I hate the beach_

 _But I stand_

 _In California with my toes in the sand_

 _[Lucy:]_

 _Use the sleeves of my sweater_

 _Let's have an adventure_

 _Head in the clouds_

 _But my gravity's centered_

 _[Natsu:]_

 _Touch my neck_

 _And I'll touch yours_

 _You in those little high-waisted shorts_

 _[Erza:]_

 _You know what I think about_

 _And what I think about_

 _One love, two mouths_

 _One love, one house_

 _No shirt, no blouse_

 _Just us, you find out_

 _Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, oh_

 _[Gray:]_

' _Cause it's too cold_

 _For you_

 _Here and now_

 _So let me hold, both your hands_

 _In the holes_

 _Of my sweater_

 _[Lucy:]_

 _And if I may_

 _Just take your breath away_

 _I don't mind if there's_

 _Not much to say_

 _Sometimes the silence_

 _Guides our minds_

 _[Erza:]_

 _So move to a place_

 _So far away_

 _The goosebumps start to raise_

 _The minute that my left hand_

 _Meets your waist_

 _[Natsu:]_

 _And then I watch your face_

 _Put my finger on your tongue_

' _Cause you love to taste, yeah_

 _[Lucy, Erza, Natsu:]_

 _These hearts adore_

 _Everyone the other beats hardest for_

 _Inside this place is warm_

 _Outside it starts to pour_

 _[Lucy:]_

 _Coming down_

 _One love, two mouths_

 _[Erza:]_

 _One love, one house_

 _No shirt, no blouse_

 _[Natsu:]_

 _Just us, you find out_

 _Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, oh-oh-oh_

 _[Gray:] (Louder & Strong)_

' _Cause it's too cold_

 _For you_

 _Here and now_

 _So let me hold, both your hands_

 _In the holes_

 _Of my sweater_

 _X2_

 _[All:]_

' _CAUSE IT'S TOO COLD_

 _FOR YOU_

 _HERE AND NOW_

 _SO LET ME HOLD, BOTH YOUR HANDS  
IN THE HOLES  
OF MY SWEATER_

 _It's too cold._

The performance ended with loud cheers and applause from all the guild. Gray was having a hard time moving his fingers.

The team went outside, Gray complaining all the way. "It hurts," he groaned "Help!". Erza responded instantly.

"De maki la console," she commanded in a foreign language. He immediately lay down, his legs stretching over his shoulders as he pushed himself up.

He ended up with a kick in the face.

From himself.

Laughter echoed through the apartment as they lounged at Lucy's. Drinks in hand, they all toasted to their band and well wishes.

"We are so gonna regret these beers tomorrow," Gray concluded aloud as he downed his Margarita.

 **Hey there! Been awhile since I posted, huh? I missed you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, side note, I'll be getting rid of the 'First Performance' part since it's now a multichapter fic! Happy Fall!**

 **Read & Review!**

 **PS**

 **The song is Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood!**

 **-Emi**


	3. Violin Vynals

"GRAY!"

"COMING, ERZA!"

Gray was tying a pair of combat boots up against his white jeans, a black shirt covering his torso.

Lucy was waiting in a light blue cocktail dress and knee high boots, hair in a fancy bun. Erza had a white crop top and black short-shorts with a ponytail.

Natsu was pricking Gray's hair up in all weird directions, wearing the same outfit as Gray. He was grinning like crazy.

Gray finally sat on a small stool beside the others. He picked up a violin and pricked the strings. He slowly picked up the bow and began to play soft music.

 _[Natsu]_

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away too_

 _[Lucy]_

 _Then one night as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _[Erza]_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for a while_

 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me,"_

" _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_

 _[All]_

 _And ever since that day…_

 _[Gray]_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hangin' out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored, we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

" _Run, run, lost boy," they say to me_

" _Away from all of reality,"_

 _[All]_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _[Erza]_

 _He sprinkled me with pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _[Lucy and Natsu]_

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _[All]_

 _And ever since that day…_

 _[Gray]_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hangin' out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

" _Run run lost boy," they say to me_

" _Away from all of reality,"_

 _[All]_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _[Natsu and Erza]_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy, darling_

 _Even Captain Hook you are my perfect storybook_

 _Neverland, I love you so,_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _[Natsu and Lucy]_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy, darling_

 _Even Captain Hook you are my perfect storybook_

 _Neverland, I love you so,_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _[Gray]_

 _And for always I will say…_

 _[All]_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hangin' out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

" _Run, run, lost boy," they say to me_

" _Away from all of reality,"_

 _[Gray and Natsu]_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free._

Cheer and applause came from the crowd as Gray lowered his sore arms. He smiled at them. "Thank you..goodnight," he replied walking out.

"Oh god!" Lucy said breathily. She was grinning.

Gray bent over to the floor-backward, mind you-and a series of pops and cracks followed. "Ew, dude," Natsu added, "That's gross."

"I know. But I still loved it."

"Yeah."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Gray."

 **Hey hey! It's been a long time. I hope you enjoyed my new chapter! Read & Review!**

 **-Emi**


End file.
